<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peculiar Dreams by Knaught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279636">Peculiar Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaught/pseuds/Knaught'>Knaught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unethical therapy, Wet Dream, but less than in cannon honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaught/pseuds/Knaught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been having sex dreams about Hannibal. They discuss this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peculiar Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will's eyes flicked from one corner of the room to the next, never quite settling, never quite landing on the patient man sitting across from him. Their session had began several minutes ago and Will had yet to speak. Hannibal frowned faintly at the behavior, having thought them past this.<br/>
"You seem distracted." He offered.<br/>
"That would be because I am." Will shot back, a purely defensive action he regretted the second he realized he'd spoken.<br/>
Hannibal dusted it off quickly. "Would you tell me what's bothering you."<br/>
His words were gentle, but just firm enough to let Will know, it's not a question. The action brought a smile to his lips, somethings never change.<br/>
"I've been having, peculiar dreams." Will watched Hannibal's face carefully as he add "about you."<br/>
Hannibal for his part didn't blink, not letting any hint of his true feeling shine through the mask. "We have been through a great deal together, the fact that I would appear in your dreams isn't peculiar at all."<br/>
Will nearly laughed at the doctor's attempt at feigning innocence. "Its the type of dream that's peculiar not the man in them."<br/>
"And what type of dream would that be, Will?"<br/>
Will stared unflinching at the man across from him, finding himself rather annoyed at the older man's insistence. An idea flashed in his mind, all arrogance and a cocky smile he leaned forward is his chair. "The type that leaves me aching and gasping, your name on my lips and my hand on my cock. Don't you find that peculiar doctor?"<br/>
It was brief, only the quickest flicker in Hannibal's eyes, and a sharp intake of breath, but it was enough. "Between our professional relationship and our more personal one, it is not uncommon for things to overlap. Your subconscious is likely trying to deal with being known by one person so completely in multiple ways. Nothing to be embarrassed about Will."<br/>
The nonchalant nature of his response did nothing to had throw off Will who was sure of what he had seen. He had caught Hannibal just off guard enough to catch a glimpse behind the mask, he had seen the creature behind Hannibal's eyes. It looked hungry. Will considered his next action carefully, before deciding that being careful was overrated. He was in the mood to tempt a beast, and how luck then, to be in the beast's lair.<br/>
Will sighed in what he hoped to be a very relived manor. He couldn't resist taking on a teasing tone and playing up the innocent persona Hannibal found so distasteful "I'm glad you think so, I was so worried. I take so much comfort in telling you about the dreams that bother me the idea of having to hide these ones seemed unbearable."<br/>
Hannibal scowled at Will's over the top performance, but with no real malice present. It was a clumsy push towards his line. You want to know, Will seemed to say, you can ask  "You can tell me anything, would you like to elaborate on these peculiar dreams of yours?"<br/>
Will smiled wide, "Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked offering the man across him one last out.<br/>
Hannibal didn't hesitate, "This is your time. We can discuss whatever you like."<br/>
Will had to bite his lip to avoid calling Hannibal out on his not answer, but he held back. After all that's not how this game goes. "I dreamt of you last night actually." He gave a long pause wanting to see if the doctor would push for more, but he kept his patient silence. "I had come over for dinner. It was just like any other dinner at first, you welcomed me at the door and took my coat. But rather than any sort of small talk you were completely silent as you lead me into the dinning room. The table was set as if for a feast. Tiered trays, large serving dishes, and exotic fruits covered the table. Despite the abundance of food it was all arranged perfectly. Hardly surprising though, every meal I've seen you serve has been perfect." Will wondered briefly why he had left out the horns that came from the Hannibal in his mind. They seemed somehow a more personal detail than anything else. Across from him Hannibal nearly preened under Will's complement on his cooking. No, Will thought, perhaps it best the doctor not know about Will's subconscious giving him qualities of Will's nightmare beast.<br/>
Hannibal could see movement in Will's mind, a shifting, a hidding. He wasn't being given the full picture. "Hardly peculiar so far. Merely a more fanciful version of a common enough occurrence in your waking life."<br/>
Will gave a laugh "I would not describe the occurrence as nearly common enough, but I'm not to the good bit yet. There was a second one of you, this one was naked and lying atop the table as if he was simply part of the meal. The naked you had his legs dangling off the edge, one on either side of the chair at the head of the table. The you who lead me into the room kept his hand in the small of my back, seating me directly between the spread thighs of the other you. While behind me you stood poised and respectable as always, hands neatly on the back of my chair, in front of me you layed spread wide and breathing heavy, with your cock curving up to your stomach. I placed my hands on the underside of your thighs, pulled you closer to me til your ass was just barely on the table and placed you feet on the armrests of my chair, keeping splayed out and perfectly obscene."<br/>
Hannibal watched Will's eyes slowly lose focus as he described the erotic display in his mind, hands twitching in his lap. Hannibal could clearly picture the seen but far more interesting to him was watching Will get lost in it, not yet noticing the slowly growing bulge in his jeans. He placed his book of notes, which he had left on his side table, to his lap, unable to control the way his body was beginning to respond to the younger man's own arousal.<br/>
"I place a small kiss to the curve of your knee and taste blood. When I pull away there is a small but deep cut where I kissed you. I kiss up and down your thighs and each touch of my lips leaves a tear in the skin. You shake, but manage to keep yourself silence despite the blood pouring from your many wounds. It was the best thing I'd ever tasted, and I wanted more. My tongue running smoothly up the length of your neglected cock was the only warning you got, before I swallowed it down. There wasn't even enough time for you to prepare yourself. God, you screamed." Will was gripping the arms of his chair eyes straight ahead and glossy. He seemed nearly out of breath with the effort of holding himself in place. As his vision cleared, the dinning room and naked doctor were pushed from his mind, he struggled to regain control of himself.<br/>
Hannibal merely watched Will come back to himself. He wondered if Will was aware what he looked like in that moment, so hungry, predatory even. His eyes flicking to Hannibal as if he planned to eat him alive. Arousal flooded his body at the mere suggestion. If that was Will's idea of eating him, he'd more than allow it, he'd encourage it. "How does it end?" Hannibal asked, thankful the younger was still too out of it to notice the slight tremor in his voice.<br/>
"Just like that. You scream, I wake up."<br/>
"With my name on your lips and your hand on your cock?"<br/>
Will flushed at hearing his own words parroted back to him. The word cock in Hannibal's voice made him acutely aware of his own and the way it was straining in his jeans. Neither acknowledged it, but the smirk on the older man's face made it clear he'd noticed.<br/>
"It looks like that's the hour." Hannibal said making no move to stand.<br/>
Will glanced at the time with raised eyebrows "Hour and fifteen minutes"<br/>
"I didn't care to interrupt you " It was at this that Hannibal finally rose from his seat. "You implied earlier that I do not invite you to my table often enough, I would like to remedy that starting tonight if you're hungry."<br/>
Will smiled wide, this had turned out far better than expected. "For your cooking I'm always hungry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on this site so I hope it went okay. I appreciate any and all feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>